


take my hand, take my whole life too

by alra



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types, History Boys - Bennett
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra/pseuds/alra
Summary: Познеру нужно привести домой парня для знакомства с родителями, и придется обойтись Скриппсом. (Скриппсу, вероятно, слишком нравится целовать Познера, Познер не видит в этом проблемы, а Дейкин хочет стукнуть их лбами друг о друга, да посильнее.)





	take my hand, take my whole life too

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [take my hand, take my whole life too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161252) by [xxrisque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxrisque/pseuds/xxrisque). 



> **Примечания:** от автора: «Я понимаю, что родители тут слишком уж спокойно относятся к их ориентации, но мои папаши были открытыми геями, живя на севере Англии в 70-х и 80-х, и их родители совершенно не напрягались по этому поводу. В общем, я не знаю, личные рассказы и опыт дают основания надеяться на такой вариант событий.»  
>  От переводчика:  
> 1\. _…у вас в Магдалине…_ — Познер поступил в колледж Магдалины, один из самых старых и престижных колледжей Оксфорда, в описаниях его неизменно называют _роскошным_.  
>  2\. _«Старое доброе время»_ — [«Auld Lang Syne»](https://music.yandex.ru/track/15423289), старинная шотландская песня.  
>  3\. _Вы страстно влюблены. Уж август за окном. — А он над вашими сонетами хохочет._ — цитата из стихотворения [«Роман» Артюра Рембо](http://www.m-parole.ru/author.php?id=5&poem=268) (с заменой местоимения).  
>  Заголовок фика взят из песни «Can't Help Falling In Love», и автор сообщает, что с Познером и Скриппсом у нее ассоциируется [вот этот кавер от группы «Twenty One Pilots»](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVsusdrWlKA).
> 
> Бета: [belightair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightair/pseuds/belightair) и [rena_rent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rena_rent/pseuds/rena_rent)

— Скри-ипс, — почти скулит Познер, как только тот открывает дверь, — я к тебе с просьбой.

— Надеюсь, это что-то важное. Не знаю, есть ли у вас в Магдалине часы, но тут у нас не принято будить товарищей в субботу раньше двенадцати, — ворчит Скриппс, но все же впускает Познера в свою захламленную комнату, огибая нагромождения книг и вещей из стирки, которые он так и не удосужился разложить по местам.

— Ну, я признался маме, что я гей, — Познер тяжело опускается на незаправленную кровать, помяв при этом несколько исчерканных листов.

— Блин. И как прошло?

— Вообще-то лучше, чем я ожидал, — задумчиво тянет Познер, — хотя, я думаю, она больше довольна тем, что на горизонте не появятся неожиданные внуки. Только, ну... Она спросила, встречаюсь ли я с кем-то, а я подумал, что папа отнесется лучше, если встречаюсь, и сказал, что да. Только тут все пошло уж слишком хорошо, и теперь они хотят, чтобы я привел его в гости на каникулах.

Скриппс присвистнул сквозь зубы и прислонился к стене, молча приподняв бровь.

— И я бы не стал просить, но ты же _знаешь_ , что у меня даже близко никого вроде бойфренда нет, и ты единственный, кому я достаточно доверяю, чтобы пригласить. И, кстати, мама с папой тебя любят, по крайней мере они бы сразу одобрили.

Скриппс хранит молчание очень долго, и Познер ерзает на месте, теребя обтрепанный край рубашки.

— Слушай, извини, что попросил, я просто... — начинает он, как раз когда Скриппс наконец выпрямляется и набирает воздуха для ответа:

— Ладно, хорошо. Дай только маме скажу сначала. Не думаю, что ей понравится узнать из третьих рук.

— Конечно, — Познер улыбается, будто сбросил тяжелый груз. — Спасибо.

Скриппс улыбается в ответ и присаживается рядом с ним.

Познер наклоняется к нему и быстро, почти невесомо целует в щеку, и Скриппс изо всех сил старается подавить заливающий лицо румянец. Они сидят в молчании какое-то время, потом Познер подцепляет первую попавшуюся книгу со стола, откидывается назад и начинает читать. Скриппс минуту наблюдает за ним, потом повторяет его действия и приподнимет руку, чтобы Познер мог приткнуться к его боку.

***

После этого между ними почти ничего не меняется, по крайней мере не специально.

— Ты как-то странно смотрел на Познера, — заявляет Дейкин однажды вечером по дороге из паба до общежития. Скриппс хмурится в ответ.

— Правда, что ли? — спрашивает он с напускным удивлением и отворачивается, разглядывая свою сигарету.

— А то, — важно отвечает Дейкин и треплет его по волосам. — Типа как если бы ты хотел его поцеловать. Или даже трахнуть.

— Сходи проверь зрение, приятель.

Дейкин поднимает руки, сдаваясь, но Скриппсу совсем не нравится самодовольная ухмылка на его лице.

— Ладно, ладно, отстану, раз уж ты в таком потрясном настроении сегодня, — он смеется без неприязни и прячет руки в карманы. — А вообще, чем занимаешься на каникулах? Папа спрашивает, будешь ли ты на нашей ежегодной пьянке?

— Жаль тебя огорчать, но я иду к Познерам, — Скриппс подчеркнуто не смотрит на Дейкина, так что упускает его испепеляющий взгляд. — И в прошлом году твой папаша со своей ванной самогона меня чуть до смерти не упоил, так что я как-нибудь обойдусь.

— Жаль, — смеется Дейкин, и они заходят наконец в коридор общаги, — кузина Энджи надеялась в этом году довести флирт с тобой до потрахушек.

Скриппс только смеется в ответ и захлопывает дверь перед носом Дейкина.

Утром к нему заглядывает Познер. Скриппс едва проснулся и слегка с похмелья, так что Дэвид сам заходит к нему, без стука. Он отдергивает занавески, и Скриппс ворчит на солнце, а когда Познер присаживается на край кровати, то и вовсе прячется с головой под одеяло.

— Нам надо обо всем договориться до поездки домой, — заявляет Познер, выуживая из сумки блокнот, — чтобы все выглядело натурально.

— То есть, _не_ «натурально», — смеется Скриппс себе под нос, и Познер слегка шлепает его по ноге.

— Не сейчас, — ласково говорит он, пока Скриппс выбирается из своего «гнезда» и смотрит на него сонными глазами. — Ты поговорил с матерью?

— Еще нет. Не мог найти слов, — смущенно признается Скриппс, потирая затылок. Познер сочувственно хмыкает в ответ и находит свободной рукой его руку.

— Это ничего. Это непростой разговор, — говорит он тихо, чуть поглаживая его руку большим пальцем. Замирает на мгновение и, словно вдруг спохватившись, отводит руку и едва заметно хмурится. — Даже если он не настоящий.

Скриппс пристально смотрит на него, но ничего не говорит, только сжимает в кулаках простынь и не позволяет себе потянуться за рукой Познера, взять ее снова в свою.

— Итак, — заговаривает Познер после минутного дружеского молчания, — что мы скажем о том, как мы начали встречаться? Наверное, я пригласил тебя на свидание...

— Пригласил ты, как же! Разумеется, я пригласил тебя! — усмехается Скриппс.

— Хорошо, прекрасно, ты пригласил, — смеется Познер, закатывая глаза, и записывает это. — И что мы делали? Катались на великах вдоль реки, устроили пикник на закате или типа того?

— Я вообще-то собирался сказать, что мы пошли поужинать вместе, — говорит Скриппс, хмуро глядя на свою постель. — Наверное, в какое-то тихое местечко, где мы знали, что никто из ребят нас не увидит, ведь мы еще не были готовы им рассказать. Я выпил бокал вина, потому что нервничал и хотел впечатлить тебя...

— Ты же считаешь, что вино на вкус как отбеливатель!

— Оно и правда такое, имей в виду, но я знал, что тебе оно нравится, так что решил пить его, чтобы ты считал меня типа «культурным», что ли... только ты меня раскусил и заставил переключиться на лагер. Я заказал пасту, ты наверняка заказал рыбу, и ты пытался оплатить счет в конце вечера, но я не соглашался, и мы его поделили. Я слишком боялся взять тебя за руку за ужином, но решился по дороге домой, и когда мы дошли до твоего колледжа, я спросил, можно ли поцеловать тебя, и ты ответил «да».

Скриппс наконец поднимает глаза, и Познер смотрит на него с невероятной нежностью. Дон покашливает, и тот приходит в себя, и его щеки вспыхивают румянцем.

— Очень поэтично, — Познер пытается изобразить безразличие и промахивается мили на четыре, так слабо и неровно звучит его голос. — Тебе надо это записать.

Скриппс чуть слышно посмеивается и отводит взгляд, пока Познер поспешно корябает что-то в своем блокноте.

— И что, так все и пошло? Ты добился меня одним поцелуем? — Познер приподнимает бровь. — Думаешь, я такой доступный?

— Ну, нет, я приносил тебе кофе, когда ты не мог оторваться от своих эссе, и иногда мы встречались в библиотеке и просто сидели вместе и работали... Еще мы ходили обедать после воскресной службы и иногда целовались на прощанье по вечерам, но совершенно точно еще не ночевали вместе, — продолжает Скриппс, перебирая пару торчащих ниток. — Но если бы я захотел добиться тебя одним поцелуем, я бы мог.

Он посмеивается, а Познер смотрит на него в упор с плохо скрываемым огнем в глазах.

— Ах, ты бы мог?

— Возможно, — Скриппс снова смеется, и на его губах играет кривоватая застенчивая улыбка.

— Знаешь, именно эта ошеломительная скромность и привлекла меня к тебе с самого начала, — невозмутимо произносит Познер, откладывая блокнот и ручку на стол. — Ну давай. Удиви меня.

Скриппс хмурится:

— Что?..

— Ты утверждаешь, что мог бы сразить меня одним поцелуем, ну так давай.

— Ты же не серьезно, да?

— Если не хочешь, не надо, — тут же отступает Познер, теребя свои рукава. — Но мне тут пришло в голову, что нам придется... изображать. На каникулах.

— Ты о чем? — Скриппс все еще хмурится, вглядываясь в лицо Познера, пока тот подыскивает слова.

— Ну, я беспокоюсь, что мы не будем очень уж похожи на влюбленную пару, если ты ко мне ни разу не подойдешь ближе чем на фут с романтическими намерениями.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я целовал тебя на глазах у твоих родителей, вот ты о чем, — Скриппс пристально смотрит на него. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я целовал тебя на глазах у твоих щупленьких, стареньких, ни в чем не повинных, отчаянно милых еврейских родителей.

— Я просто предупреждаю, что это может понадобиться.

— Да черт побери.

— Слушай, не думай, пожалуйста, что ты обязан, я знаю, что и так прошу слишком много, и...

— Иди сюда уже, педик конченый, — Скриппс тянется к нему, хватает за плечо и бесцеремонно целует.

Сперва Познер издает удивленный писк, поскольку он, видимо, не совсем так представлял, куда ведет этот разговор. Но он быстро справляется с собой, поспешно обхватывает Скриппса руками и сжимает в объятьях. Дон перемещает ладонь на его подбородок и притягивает невозможно близко к себе, лаская ртом его рот и едва касаясь языком его губ.

У Скриппса не много опыта в поцелуях, не считая одного чмока от девочки в 12 лет и того случая по пьянке с капитаном женской команды по гребле. Но он думает, что Познер почти так же нежен, как девушка, и при необходимости можно было бы представить, что он и есть девушка... Однако, оказывается, его сильнее привлекают мысли о Познере — о том, как он смеется над какой-нибудь дурацкой шуткой, как он улыбается, декламируя стихи, каким становится его взгляд, когда он заводит спор о Франко-Прусской войне, или...

— Эм-м, считай, что я сражен, — Познер отстраняется с неясным выражением лица, но Скриппс сильнее взволнован тем, что его губы порозовели и чуть припухли от поцелуя — сама эта мысль немного беспокоит его. Они хранят молчание, каждый зачарован выражением лица другого, пока часы на башне неподалеку не начинают бить.

— Ой, блин, уже двенадцать? Я опоздаю на семинар, а мой наставник и так считает меня дураком! — Познер подхватывает сумку и блокнот и направляется к двери, но медлит, заметив выражение лица Скриппса. — Мы поговорим позже, после лекций? Придумаем, что скажем остальным.

Скриппс молча кивает, слова глубоко и надежно погребены где-то внутри, и Познер вроде бы задумывается о чем-то на мгновение, прижимая сумку к груди. Он коротко хмурится, потом его лицо разглаживается, он наклоняется, чтобы быстро поцеловать уголок рта Скриппса, и быстро уходит.

Дверь за ним хлопает, и Скриппс безучастно пялится в стену, а мысли в его голове отчаянно скачут друг за другом. Он пытается вспомнить, как дышать, руки порываются делать что-то, разум пытается найти, о чем подумать, только бы не о Познере, не о том, как он целуется, не о том, каково это — держать его руку в своей и чуть сжимать, не о том, как он выглядит, когда...

— Доброе утро, солнышко! — провозглашает Дейкин, заходя в комнату, все еще во вчерашней одежде. Когда Дон вообще не реагирует и даже не смотрит на него, тот хмурится и усаживается рядом с ним:

— Эй. Скриппс.

Дон по-прежнему молчит, громко и нервно дыша, и Дейкин, похоже, начинает волноваться:

— Скриппс, дружище, ну что ты, — он хлопает друга по плечу и крепко сжимает. — Успокойся. Дыши.

Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем Скриппс снова может говорить, и Дейкин смотрит на него пристально, будто увидел призрак.

— Что это было, приятель? — спрашивает Дейкин после еще пары минут тишины. — Ты выглядишь, будто тебя через живую изгородь за ноги протащили.

— Извини, я... — Скриппс как будто начинает об одном, но потом говорит другое: — Ты был прав.

— Тоже мне новость, — самодовольно фыркает Дейкин. — В чем именно?

— Вчера ты сказал, что я выглядел, будто хотел поцеловать Познера. Я хотел. И хочу, наверное, — Скриппс запускает руки в свои и без того лохматые волосы. — Ох, блин.

— И чему ты обязан прозрением? — Дейкин поднимает бровь и откидывается назад, чтобы смерить приятеля взглядом.

— Сколько у тебя времени? — Скриппс то ли смеется, то ли всхлипывает, и Дейкин жестом предлагает ему продолжать. — Он признался родителям, что он гей, но при этом сказал, что у него есть бойфренд, а у него нет, и он попросил меня притвориться... А это, по-видимому, предполагает поцелуи с ним, и — _пиздец_ , я попал...

Дейкин задумчиво хмыкает — возможно, чтобы не рассмеяться — и поворачивается к Скриппсу с решительным лицом.

— Выражения, Дональд! — восклицает он с укором. — Но можно я дам совет? Почему бы тебе не спросить, обязательно ли это должно быть притворством? Такой умный мальчик, а такой идиот.

— Нет, не тупи, так не получится, — хмурится Скриппс и сердито трет глаза, чтобы скрыть, что они влажные. — Он не станет...

— Приятель, он попросил тебя притвориться его _бойфрендом_ , — подчеркивает Дейкин, глядя на Скриппса в упор. — Это вполне убедительный знак. А теперь угомонись, одевайся и пошли со мной в паб. Радж хочет познакомить нас со своей новой девушкой.

***

На следующий день Скриппс заходит к Познеру и по пути сталкивается с Ахтаром.

— Привет, Скриппс, — говорит тот, приветствуя ленивым взмахом руки. — Ты как?

— Лучше всех, — Дон останавливается и оглядывает его. — Как там Познер?

— А, он прекрасно, — широко улыбается Ахтар, — чуть психует насчет нового задания, имей в виду, но не все ли мы... Короче, я бы поболтал, но мне выдвигаться пора, меня Энни ждет в городе.

— Энни? — Скриппс приподнимает бровь, и лицо Ахтара чуть темнеет от румянца. — Все ясно с тобой. Ну, ты не пропадай, ладно?

— Ты тоже, — Ахтар снова улыбается и направляется к выходу. — Пока.

Скриппс кивает ему, потом заходит в комнату Познера. Тот с хмурым лицом и c ручкой в руке сидит за письменным столом, уставившись в окно.

— Дейкин знает, — объявляет Скриппс вместо приветствия, кидая сумку на кровать Познера и присаживаясь.

Познер оборачивается и смотрит на него.

— Про нас?

— И про то, что мы все сочиняем по ходу дела, ага, — признается Скриппс, немного опасаясь реакции Познера. — Извини.

— Ахтар тоже знает, — отвечает Познер, застенчиво улыбаясь. — Отлично мы храним секреты.

— Они бы все равно узнали в конце концов, — замечает Скриппс, и Познер согласно вздыхает. — По крайней мере, так Дейкин хоть заткнется.

— Точно, — кивает Познер, и Скриппс приподнимает руку, чтобы тот мог прижаться к его плечу, и изо всех сил старается не отвлекаться на тепло его тела, ритм его дыхания на своей шее. — Но я хотел бы подурачить их подольше.

— Мы можем еще обмануть Тиммса, — размышляет Скриппс, крепче обнимая его за плечи. — Он не слишком наблюдателен.

— Мм, — Познер только что не зарывается лицом Скриппсу в шею, и тот отчаянно пытается сохранить ровное дыхание. — Хотя, наверное, имеет значение только то, поверят ли мои родственники.

— Они поверят, — уверяет Скриппс, ласково проводя ладонью по его спине.

Познер тихо смеется и дотягивается до его щеки поцелуем. Скриппс сглатывает, а потом чуть наклоняется и целует его как следует, потому что слишком хорошо понимает, что это не долго будет ему позволено.

Познер тает в его объятьях и тихо стонет ему в рот, и Скриппс просто старается запечатлеть в памяти каждое ощущение, и движение, и чувство.

***

Скриппс понимает, что лучше позвонить маме раньше, чем позже, поскольку уже исписал несколько листов, пытаясь разобраться, что именно он чувствует к Познеру. Пока что он пришел к пугающему — хотя не то чтобы неожиданному — заключению, что он, пожалуй, хотел бы иметь возможность целовать его, когда заблагорассудится, и чтобы Дэвид знал, что он делает это искренне, а не для вида. Он на минутку представил, каким выражением лица Познер отреагировал бы на его признание в любви, и ему пришлось бросить писать и пойти сварить чашку очень крепкого кофе, чтобы успокоиться.

Он сидит за столом с телефонной трубкой в руке, набирает свой домашний номер и пытается решить, как проще всего сообщить матери эту новость. Он терпеть не может врать ей, в основном из-за того, что она невероятно проницательна, а он весьма неумелый обманщик, и обычно она видит его насквозь еще до того, как он заканчивает плести свою историю.

— Алло?

— Привет, мам, — говорит он, поигрывая ручкой на столе, чтобы занять чем-то свободную руку.

— А, Дональд, дорогой, — отвечает она, и в голосе ясно слышна улыбка. — Так приятно слышать тебя. У тебя все хорошо?

— Да-да, отлично, — он рассеянно постукивает ногой. — Я просто хотел рассказать вам с папой, что я, ну, встречаюсь кое-с-кем.

— Ну, голубчик, это же чудесно! Расскажи мне все, это наверняка кто-то замечательный! — она практически воркует, и Дон морщится в чашку с чаем.

— Ну, вообще-то, мам... ты помнишь Поз... Дэвида, со школы?

— Конечно, я помню Дэвида, милый, он бывал у нас почти каждый день!

— Ну, э... это он, — он нерешительно умолкает, и его мать тоже молчит. — Это совсем недавно, честно говоря.

— Дорогой мой, я так рада за тебя. Спасибо, что сказал мне, — говорит она искренне, и его вздох облегчения, должно быть, достаточно громкий, чтобы она услышала, потому что она продолжает: — Сынок, напрасно ты волновался. Мы с папой любим тебя и хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив. Обязательно пригласи его к нам на Новый год как своего парня. Твоя кузина Сьюзан будет рада, она всегда говорила, что вы друг другу подходите.

— Спасибо, мам, — Скриппс испытывает такое облегчение, что не может сдержать тихий смех. — Это... очень важно, правда. Дэвид будет рад.

— Ох, милый, — говорит она мягко, как в детстве, когда он падал с велосипеда и обдирал колени, а она обрабатывала ранки и утешала его. — Мне жаль, что ты так боялся.

Они разговаривают еще какое-то время, и когда он вешает трубку, то на душе у него легче, чем когда-либо с того момента, как начался весь этот цирк.

***

Неделю спустя оксфордские выходцы из школы Катлера вместе едут домой на поезде, и Скриппс всю дорогу держит Познера за руку под прикрытием обшарпанного пластикового столика. Другой рукой он держит книгу, а Познер дремлет на его плече.

Если Радж и замечает, как Скриппс несколько раз поворачивает голову и целует волосы Познера, он ничего не говорит.

Кембриджские ждут их у выхода со станции, слоняясь по двору между своих разбросанных сумок. Скриппс медлит секунду, а потом тянется и снова берет Познера за руку. Тот смотрит на него и, наверное, замечает его страх, потому что нежно пожимает его руку.

Заметив приближающихся приятелей, Локвуд тушит сигарету, и его взгляд почти тут же падает на соединенные руки Скриппса и Познера.

— Это еще что? — спрашивает он, поднимая брови чуть не до самых волос, — Оксфорд уже сделал тебя педиком, что ли?

Тиммс придушенно хихикает себе в рукав, а Кроутер подчеркнуто обсуждает что-то с Раджем, не глядя на них. Познер крепче сжимает его руку, словно боится того, что может произойти.

— Да не то чтобы, — после паузы осторожно отвечает Скриппс ровным, сдержанным тоном. — Скорее, тут подходит слово «осознание», приятель.

Локвуд молча оглядывает их с головы до ног несколько раз и глубоко засовывает руки в карманы, прежде чем заговорить:

— Знаешь, я бы ожидал чего-то такого от Стю...

— Отвали, Джимми! — встревает Дейкин, околачивающийся поодаль с Ахтаром.

— Но я думал, что тебя остановит вся эта «религиозная» херня.

Скриппс закатывает глаза и чуть слышно смеется, и Познер поглаживает его руку большим пальцем.

— Нет, — заговаривает Дон после неловкого молчания, не похожего ни на что, происходившее с ними прежде. — В Оксфорде все... по-другому, что ли. Меняются приоритеты.

Он притягивает Познера к себе, прижимает его к своему боку, и Локвуд долго удерживает его взгляд. Затем он кивает, едва заметно, как будто с одобрением.

— Мама будет ждать на парковке, — говорит Познер после того, как Скриппс и Локвуд еще минуту просто молча смотрят друг на друга. — Пойдем.

Познер тянет его в сторону вдоль фасада станции, пока они не оказываются достаточно далеко, чтобы их не услышали.

— Ты в порядке?

— Думаю, да... — Скриппс хмурится, и Познер сжимает его руку, поскольку не отпустил ее до сих пор. — Не знаю. Мог бы догадаться, что что-то такое случится. Спасибо, что вытащил мою задницу оттуда, я...

— Не тупи, — ласково улыбается Познер, слегка покраснев. — Ты бы сделал то же для меня.

Скриппс смотрит на него — волосы растрепались от ветра, щеки разрумянились — и быстро оглядывается по сторонам. Не видно никого, кроме их приятелей метрах в пяти, не обращающих на них внимания, так что Дон наклоняется и крепко целует его. Познер, надо отдать ему должное, реагирует быстро и обхватывает рукой его талию для устойчивости, а Скриппс бросает сумки, чтобы коснуться ладонью его щеки, ласково обвести контур лица большим пальцем.

— Дэвид?

Познер отстраняется, чтобы оглянуться, но руку с бедра Скриппса не убирает и, кажется, только теперь замечает, что запустил другую руку в его волосы.

— Мам! Привет, — он высвобождается из объятий Скриппса и бежит к ней. Она обнимает его, но тут же многозначительно покашливает, и Дэвид спохватывается: — Ты помнишь Дона, правда?

— Мэм, — тихо приветствует Скриппс, кивая, и краснеет до ушей под взглядом Познера.

— Помню, — она подчеркнуто переводит взгляд с одного на другого. — Надеюсь, тебе с ним хорошо?

— Да, — говорит ей Познер, поглаживая ее плечи ладонями. Он снова оглядывается на Скриппса, который шаркает подошвой по асфальту и выглядит так, будто хочет убраться отсюда как можно скорее. — Ты уже хочешь идти, милый?

— Если не возражаешь, — Скриппс поднимает взгляд, и у него перехватывает дыхание. — Я хочу добраться домой раньше мамы.

— Иди, конечно, — Познер снова сжимает его руку и целует в уголок рта. — Скоро увидимся.

— Да, увидимся, — Скриппс рассеянно подбирает сумки и уходит, а Познер с матерью сразу же заводят непринужденный разговор, не дожидаясь, пока он отойдет и не будет слышать.

Он проклинает себя всю дорогу до дома, включая подъем по лестнице до квартиры, и, бросив сумки в прихожей, направляется прямо к телефону.

— У меня проблема, — заявляет он, как только Дейкин отвечает.

— Как, еще одна? «Избавь меня, Боже, от гейства» не сработало? — его ухмылка очевидна, хоть Скриппс и не видит его самого.

— Отъебись, Стю, — почти огрызается Скриппс, его терпение на исходе. — Я постоянно целую его, даже если мы просто вдвоем и никто не видит, просто потому, что мне _хочется_ и я знаю, что он позволит, вот я и целую и — _блядь_...

— Можно я перебью? — встревает Дейкин и продолжает, не дожидаясь позволения: — Кого ты хочешь обмануть, приятель? Этот поцелуй выглядел таким же настоящим, как любой другой, что я видел.

— Ты видел это?

— Да вы метрах в трех были, еще бы я не видел, — язвит Дейкин. — Тиммс и Локвуд купились, во всяком случае.

— Я не хочу, чтобы это было так, я просто... Я хочу, чтобы это что-то значило, — Скриппс говорит бессвязно и чувствует, что Дейкин пропускает его слова мимо ушей.

— Хочешь совет?

— Затем и позвонил.

— Блядь, _скажи_ ему уже, придурок. Или «запиши», как остальное свое дерьмо.

Раздаются гудки, Дейкин отключился. Скриппс бросает трубку, матерится и пинает ножку стола.

***

Несколько дней Скриппс не видится с Познером, они встречаются уже перед самым Рождеством.

— Мама сказала пригласить тебя на последний вечер Хануки, если ты не против, — между прочим роняет Познер, когда они лениво прогуливаются по магазинам в центре.

— Я могу, — легко соглашается Скриппс, изучая полку с кулинарными книгами в попытке найти такую, чтобы понравилась его бабушке. — А мне сказали — ну, скорее велели — позвать тебя к нам на Новый год.

— Ладно, — улыбается Познер, толкая его плечом. — Если в этот раз не подпустишь ко мне жутких детишек твоего дяди.

— Да ладно, они же милые детки, — смеется Скриппс, наконец сдаваясь и хватая книгу наугад. — Ты им нравишься. Зовут тебя «дядя Поз», честное слово.

— Они вечно чумазые, не хочу, чтобы меня хватали липкими ручонками, — чопорно возражает Познер, но все-таки усмехается. Скриппс закатывает глаза и тянет его к кассе.

— Я спасу тебя от огромных страшных младенцев, не беспокойся, — ласково говорит он, расплачиваясь за книгу и направляясь к выходу. — Рыцарь в сияющих доспехах — это я.

Познер стонет, притворяясь растроганным, и они выходят на мороз.

— Мой герой, — смеется он, не обращая внимания на ледяной ветер и надвигающийся снегопад, и Скриппс наклоняется и целует его в кончик носа.

Он осознает, что он сделал — что рядом нет никого, для кого бы нужно было разыгрывать спектакль — чувствует, как заливается краской, и надеется, что Познер решит, что это от ветра.

***

На Рождество в доме Скриппсов тихо, даже при том, что они втроем с мамой и папой крутятся на кухне, стараясь приготовить все одновременно. Так что он с удовольствием предвкушает завтрашний вечер в доме Познеров.

Он подъезжает на велосипеде, и Познер ждет его снаружи. Он притопывает ногой и выглядит замерзшим. Скриппс открывает рот для приветствия, но Познер целует его без лишних слов. Дон пытается скрыть, что улыбается в поцелуй.

— Привет, — говорит он, чуть запыхавшись, когда Познер отстраняется. — Прости, что поздно.

Скриппс тихо присутствует при молитве и церемониях, а потом старается развлечь младших детей, пока Познер с отцом заняты на кухне.

— Дональд?

Он оглядывается, отрываясь от игры в прятки с самой маленькой кузиной Познера, и встречает взгляд его матери, присевшей рядом в кресло.

— Да, миссис Познер?

— Я думаю, ему хорошо с тобой, — она оглядывается через плечо на открытую дверь кухни, где ее муж и сын шумно готовят ужин. — У меня были сомнения, когда он только сказал мне. Но он счастлив. Гораздо счастливее, чем был когда-либо раньше, мне кажется. Так что — спасибо тебе, что заботишься о нем.

— Не нужно благодарить меня, — отвечает Скриппс, чуть хмурясь, и подхватывает девочку на колени, чтобы она не плакала. — Он заслуживает счастья.

— Ужин готов! — объявляет отец Познера и начинает переправлять огромные тарелки с угощениями из кухни в столовую. Дон поднимается, удерживая малышку на бедре, и несет ее к высокому стульчику. Заходит Познер и устанавливает на стол поистине гору еды, а потом замечает его. Взгляд его наполняется невероятной нежностью, и если бы Скриппс был смелее, он бы сказал — почти любовью. Познер наклоняется к нему и быстро целует в губы, потом возвращается к работе.

Вечер проходит без особых происшествий, и вот уже совсем поздно, большинство познеровской родни распрощались и отбыли, и родители отправились спать. Скриппс сидит с ногами на диване, а Познер полулежит на нем и потихоньку начинает дремать.

— Давай-ка переправим тебя в кровать, соня, — Скриппс будит его, похлопывая по плечу, и Познер жалобно скулит куда-то ему в шею. — Если прикорнешь здесь, потом все утро будешь дуться.

Познер неохотно поднимается, тяжело повисая на Скриппсе, пока тот не опускает его на кровать поверх одеяла. Дон приглаживает его волосы, целует в лоб и собирается уходить, но Познер тянется и ловит его за запястье.

— Останься, — просит он невнятно, еле-еле приоткрывая глаза, и тянет Скриппса к себе. — Пожалуйста.

— Я сказал маме, что приду домой, — слабо возражает Скриппс, уже скидывая ботинки. Познер открывает глаза как следует и протягивает руки, приглашая его лечь рядом.

— Ты большой мальчик, она знает, что ничего с тобой не случится, — Познер повторяет манящий жест, пока Скриппс наконец не сдается и не укладывается, прижимая его к себе. Дэвид нашаривает его руку, переплетает их пальцы и притягивает ее к своей груди. Скриппс чувствует биение его сердца под тонкими ребрами и улыбается, обнимая его за плечи свободной рукой, притягивая ближе, зарываясь лицом в его волосы.

Утром Скриппс просыпается, обнимая Познера, навалившегося ему на грудь. Во сне тот как-то умудряется выглядеть еще моложе, на его лице нет ни следа тревоги, и когда Скриппс понимает, что хочет разбудить его поцелуем, ему становится ясно, что так продолжать он не может.

Тут Познер моргает, просыпаясь, и, похоже, думает о том же, потому что тянется к нему и мягко, невинно целует уголок его рта.

— Поз, — говорит Скриппс, тянет их в сидячее положение и решительно смотрит на него. — Я не могу... Я не хочу больше притворяться.

— Ну, я думаю, это уже не обязательно, — предполагает Познер, прислоняясь к его плечу. — Моя родня, похоже, поверила вчера вечером.

— Это не... Я не об этом, — хмурится Скриппс, сдвигаясь так, чтобы Познеру пришлось посмотреть на него. — Я имею в виду, что не хочу _притворяться_.

— Да, ты так и сказал, — Познер теперь выглядит озабоченным, хмурит брови. — И нам не надо... Можно подождать пару дней и сказать всем, что мы поссорились и расстались. Наверное, я цитировал тебе слишком много Харди.

— Нет, я _не хочу_ расставаться с тобой, — Скриппсу трудно говорить, он понимает, что впервые произносит что-то подобное вслух. — Я никогда не хотел, в том-то и дело. Я всегда как бы надеялся, что все по-настоящему. И кстати, понадобилось бы очень много Харди, чтобы я захотел тебя бросить.

— Ты шутишь, — лицо Познера становится суровым, и Скриппс тут же начинает волноваться. — Ты не серьезно?

— Серьезно, — отвечает он, и его голос немного дрожит. — Я просто...

— Отъебись, Скриппс, — Познер кривится и смотрит почти враждебно. — Ты бы сказал что-то раньше. Ты натурал.

— Откуда ты можешь знать? — хмурится Скриппс. — У меня, знаешь ли, не так много опыта, а в этой ситуации я вроде бы не жаловался, что могу целовать тебя, когда мне вздумается, так ведь?

— Скриппс, — Познер немного смягчается, но тот уже поднимается на ноги, чтобы уйти.

— Я понимаю, на самом деле, — Дон сглатывает, поправляет рубашку и брюки. — Я... Наверное, получается, что я воспользовался ситуацией, да? Прости. Теперь все будет хорошо. Я просто...

Познер с выражением муки на лице нерешительно тянется, чтобы обнять его, нежно поцеловать и сказать, что тот все неправильно понял — но медлит, не может заставить себя пошевелиться, не успевает схватить друга за руку... и Скриппс уходит.

Он не едет домой, вместо этого направляет свой велосипед через весь город к дому Дейкина и, хотя еще достаточно рано, громко стучит в дверь. Через пару минут ему открывает сам Дейкин, едва проснувшийся и недовольный.

— Ты в курсе, что еще и двенадцати нет, а? — ворчит он, внимательно разглядывая Скриппса. — Что тебе в зад заползло и там сдохло? Господи.

— Я рассказал Позу о своих чувствах, — говорит Скриппс с печальной улыбкой.

— И? Все прояснилось? Летишь как на крыльях, и хор ангелов следует за тобой?

— Да нет, не то чтобы, — Дон качает головой, и лицо Дейкина выражает практически жалость.

— Блин, приятель, сочувствую. Это хреново, — он оглядывает Скриппса с ног до головы, и ему, похоже, приходит идея: — Паб уже открыт, если хочешь.

— Да, _пожалуйста_.

***

После случившегося Скриппс не ожидает увидеть Познера. Он снова говорит с мамой, объясняет, что они поссорились и вряд ли Познер придет к ним на Новый год, и она обнимает его и говорит, что все образуется. Он не уверен, что верит ей, но благодарен за поддержку.

Уже канун Нового года, поздний вечер, и Скриппс хотел бы быть гораздо более пьяным, а его кузина все бросает на него печальные взгляды, потому что пришлось сказать ей, что Познер не придет. Он не спешит допивать вторую кружку сидра и старается утихомирить детей, и до 1985 года остается всего полчаса.

В дверь стучат, но Скриппс не слышит, он занят тем, что усаживает одну из чумазых дочек своего дяди на кухонную столешницу и щиплет ее за щечки, чтобы она засмеялась.

— Дональд, милый, к тебе пришли, — заглядывает в кухню тетя Линда. — Пустить его сюда?

— Да, давай, — он неопределенно машет рукой, думая, что это, вероятно, всего лишь Дейкин явился доставать его. Он снова поворачивается к сестренке, которая дрыгает ножками и хохочет.

— Скриппс? — в коридоре раздается голос Познера, вошедшего в дом и направляющегося к кухне. Девочка куксится, будто вот-вот заплачет, и Дон подхватывает ее и слегка подбрасывает, усадив на бедро.

— Привет, Познер, — говорит он, стараясь не смотреть на его розовые щеки и ласковый взгляд. — Подожди минутку, ладно?

Малышка начинает всхлипывать всерьез, и Скриппс раскачивает ее и целует в лобик несколько раз, что успокаивает ее достаточно, чтобы он успел позвать ее мать.

— Линда, можешь подержать Дженни минутку? Она что-то немножко расстроилась, — он передает ее тете, целуя в носик на прощание. — Спасибо.

— Не за что, дорогой, — улыбается тетя, воркуя со своей дочкой. — Присоединишься к нам для отсчета? Уже скоро.

— Да, продолжайте пока без меня, — отвечает Скриппс. Она уходит, и он потирает затылок рукой, стараясь не смотреть на Познера.

— Ты хорошо управляешься с детьми, — замечает тот тихо. — Не знаю, почему я этого не ожидал.

— Я не обращаюсь с ними, как с невзорвавшимися бомбами, в отличие от тебя, вот и все, — смеется Скриппс, поднимая свою кружку и делая большой глоток. — Обычно помогает.

Несколько секунд они стоят в молчании. Познер чрезвычайно заинтересован своими ботинками, а Скриппс не сводит глаз с часов.

— Зачем ты здесь, Поз? — спрашивает Скриппс с тяжелым вздохом, когда уже не может вынести молчания. — Я думал, мы покончили с этим.

— Мне... Мне пришло в голову, что я бываю довольно туп, — отвечает Познер и тянет полу своей рубашки. — И, учитывая, что у меня стипендия на обучение в Оксфорде, это немного беспокоит.

Скриппс тихо смеется, и Познер смотрит на него с любопытством. Никто из них ничего не говорит еще минуту-другую, и родственники Скриппса начинают громко разговаривать в соседней комнате.

— Прости меня, — произносит Познер, прерывая молчание, и Скриппс удивленно оборачивается к нему. — Надо было просто послушаться Ахтара, быть смелее и предложить тебе _настоящие_ отношения, как сделал бы разумный взрослый человек... Но я думал, что ты натурал, и я _действительно_ сказал маме с папой про бойфренда, которого не было, и...

Родственники Скриппса перебивают его, начиная отсчет, и когда Познер оглядывается на Скриппса, тот пристально смотрит на них.

— _Вы страстно влюблены. Уж август за окном_.

— _А он над вашими сонетами хохочет_ , — заканчивает Скриппс, и пересекает комнату, подходя вплотную к Познеру. — Черт, Познер, просто...

Его родные приветствуют Новый год радостными криками, а Познер хватает его за рубашку, тянет к себе и крепко целует. Скриппс только что не вздыхает, шарит руками по его телу, потому что теперь это можно, и ему больше не кажется, что он должен остановиться или начать извиняться. Познер издает тихий звук, обнаружив, что Скриппс прижал его к стене, вжимая спиной в кафельную плитку. Кто-то поет «Старое доброе время», громко и фальшиво, но звуки доносятся будто издалека и из-под воды. Познер дышит слабо и с трудом, и Скриппс на мгновение отстраняется, чтобы восторженно улыбнуться и рассмеяться, увидев его румянец, спускающийся до самой шеи, и тут же снова наклониться к нему и возобновить поцелуй.

— Фу-у, мамочка! — раздается тонкий голосок откуда-то из района их коленей, и Познер никогда прежде не ненавидел ребенка так сильно, как сейчас. — Дон _целуется_! С _мальчиком_!

— Дженни, детка, не сейчас, — тихо отвечает его тетя и наклоняется, чтобы поднять дочку на руки, — Не мешай им.

Она улыбается им обоим, одобрительно кивает и оставляет их вдвоем. Скриппс снова поворачивается к Познеру, чей румянец достиг поистине примечательного оттенка розового, мягко и ласково смеется и снова тянется за поцелуем.

— Ты меня любишь, — Познер отстраняется и смотрит на него, тяжело дыша. — Ты _любишь_ меня.

— Да, и думаю, что довольно-таки сильно, — смеется Скриппс, тихо и нежно, зарывшись лицом в его волосы.

Познер сияет, крепче хватается за его бедра и чуть запрокидывает голову, чтобы целовать Скриппса без передышки.

**Author's Note:**

> После перевода я отправилась в Гугл Карты и нашла на карте Шеффилда места, где автор поселила наших ребят (она писала об этом тоже в примечании). Верхняя звездочка - парк, рядом с которым дом Дейкина. Нижняя - Хайфилд, где живет Познер. А Парк Хилл - это комплекс многоэтажек, где живет Скриппс:  
> 


End file.
